Darkness
by twilight ej
Summary: When a vampire Alec almost kills a human, he tries to turn her into a vampire. But things don't turn out the way he plans... What would happen if he fell in love with her? Who else falls in love? A story of love, hate, and fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's POV**

**My feet were dragging me through the street, barely able to feel them. My lungs were pounding, needing oxygen, but no matter how many times I took deep breaths, the need didn't go away. As soon as I smelled her, I couldn't resist the urge pounding inside me. With my teeth bared wildly, I swung at her, satisfying my need no matter how repulsive it may seem. **

**She screamed wildly, looking at me for the monster I really was. Terrified of the catlike creature in front of her. But I couldn't stop. I **_**needing **_**this to survive, to **_**live. **_**My instincts had taken over. There was no going back now. With every gulp, I was getting stronger. Her silent screams pounding in my head. Never knowing that I could be the monster that was killing her. Killing her. No, I can't kill, I won't kill. **

**When I finally made myself pulled back, I realized that it was too late. I felt as if I'd been thrown against a brick wall, the truth crushing me. Her life was cut short because of me. And I would always live with the guilt of that. All the things that she'd never be able to do, all because of me. But then it hit me. There was **_**one **_**thing I could do. But she would never imagine of becoming the barbaric monster that I already was. That I thought I'd learned to contain. But you can never conceal a monster. No matter how easy it may seem. **

**I acted on instinct, praying for it to work. She was going to die anyway. I may as well give her a choice. The color regaining to her cheeks. But I had to act fast. I looked down at my clothes. They were covered in deep red blood. The thought of it bringing me back to my hunter self once more, but this time I stopped it in it's tracks. I had to bring her back to where she came from, she couldn't wake up here.**

**Clara's POV**

**I woke up in a sudden furry, unaware of my surroundings. My hands automatically flew to my neck, only to pull away realizing that there was nothing there. It then occurred to me that I was in my bedroom, hair sticking to my skin, as if awakening from a nightmare. But I had this odd feeling nagging inside me, trying to get out, and every time I'd think I'd come close, it was gone again. All I remembered was being terrified, and something about my neck, but I was wide awake now so it all seemed silly. But I still couldn't get back to sleep. **

**The last thing I remembered was sneaking out to Jake's party. My friends had convinced me to sneak out. At first I'd refused but then after nearly a month of whining and complaining, they finally made me agree to doing it. But after carefully stepping out the front door and walking onto the sidewalk, it was a complete blank. I couldn't remember anything. It was like a giant hole in my memory. I don't even know if I went to the party. Maybe I didn't even sneak out at all, she thought. It could have just been a dream. At least that's what she convinced herself. **

**I got up from my bed, having given up on sleep. When I looked down at my clothes, I realized that I was wearing what I had planned to wear to the party. What I was wearing when I **_**thought **_**I'd snuck out. I realized that on my white shirt, there was a tiny, barely noticeable red mark. More like a little glob. It looked like blood, and it was still a bit damp. I also realized that everything was sharper and more defined. The light that was coming from my lamp, was hurting my eyes, so bad that I had to look away. And went over to it and turned it off. I could also see so much better in the dark. It was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. It was then that I realized that I wasn't wearing my purple sweater. My favourite sweater. **

**After searching frantically for it, in every nook and cranny, I couldn't find it. It was like it got up and walked away. Maybe Katie took it. She was my sister and was always taking my clothes. I kept telling myself that was what happened and I got back in bed. By the time I was falling asleep, I almost believed it myself. But there was still something nagging at the inside of me, trying to get out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want at least two REVIEWS to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, everything I'd been thinking before seemed silly. I'd probably never even snuck out, because I must have fallen asleep. But when I looked down at my shirt again, the little red glob was still there. It was completely dry now though. I bit my lip a lot in my sleep. So it was probably just that.

I got dressed and grabbed a handful of cereal, and headed out the door to my car. My new car. I'd gotten it for my birthday a month ago. It was old, but it still beat riding in the family station wagon. I'd gotten my license two months ago, so it was a bit late coming, but it was worth the wait.

All on my way to school, I was thinking about my crazy weird dream. All I could remember was something about my neck, and my sweater! I think that that part might be real, because I still hadn't found it. Or maybe I _dreamed _that I hadn't found it.

I cleared my head when I arrived in the parking lot, not wanting to dwell on it anymore. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I went over to join my two best friends, Nevar and Serena. They'd gone to school together ever since they were little kids. Serena and Nevar had been in their little corner talking to each other, but Clara didn't have anywhere to go, and she didn't know anybody else. So they looked nice and Clara went over, asked if they wanted to be friends, and here they were to this day. As tight as a knot.

"Hey you guys!" She said to them. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh really?" Serena said.

"Ya. All I can remember is something about my neck. And get this, when I woke up, there was a little bit of red on my shirt. How weird is that?" I said.

They looked at each other for a second. It was a quick look, but I saw it.

"Speaking of weird," said Nevar, "_Somebody _wasn't there at the party last night. Any guess who?" she said.

Oh shoot! I'd forgotten about that. And now they were both looking at me, with their arms crossed.

"I, um, I think I feel asleep," I said.

"Well _I _for one, think that you are lying. You never fall asleep before _ten. _I think she _fell asleep _conviently. Wouldn't you say so?" she said looking at Serena.

I was about to think of a comeback when I looked at a boy on the sidewalk. All of the sudden, my heart started to pound uncontrollably in my chest. My palms were covered in sweat. Then I also noticed that he was staring at me. And his eyes. His silvery eyes, made me want to run. I felt terrified. I started looking around wildly.

"Do you know him?" Serena asked.

"No," I said. The truth making me puzzled. Why should I be scared of someone I don't even know? Because I really don't know him. That was the scariest thing about this though. Being scared of who I believed to be a stranger.

"Are you sure?" Nevar asked.

"I think do," I said. But how come I felt like I've met him before?

"Clara, what exactly happened in your dream last night?" Nevar said, looking at me.

"That's just it, I can't really remember. Just something about my neck and being terrified. Oh, and when I went to bed I was wearing my purple sweater, and now I can't find it anywhere," I said. All I wanted to do right now was run. Run away from the danger on the sidewalk.

Serena and Nevar both looked at each other. And I mean _really _looked at me. Then they both looked like they were going to say something, then decided against it.

"I think we better get inside now. We don't want to be late," Serena said.

Then we all hurried inside the building. I knew the reason that wanted to get inside so fast, but I couldn't help wondering what their reason was.

Alec's POV

I watched as she hurried into the school building, terrified. It hadn't taken me too long to find out where she went to school. All I had to do was follow her car from a distance. But I had to wait. She obviously had some recognition of me. But I had to get to her alone. Somewhere where her friends weren't. That's what I didn't understand. She was a human, so why were her friends so different? They _must _be planning something. And something awful at that.

Please review!!! I want at least 2 reviews to continue! Thx J


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's POV

It was around math that I started to feel a bit tired. It was more like being drained. Like my energy was slowly fading away. My legs felt like rubber. But even through all the uncertainty, all my senses were somehow sharper.

When I was walking in the hall I heard a dog bark from right behind me. But when I turned around, there was nothing there.

As soon as the last bell rang, I headed from my car as fast as I could. I couldn't stand the noise swarming around me. It was all too much to take in. I was probably sick. Really sick. I've never felt this bad before.

But when I came to a part where I could see an alley, I felt compelled to stop. Like something was pulling me. But at the same time, I wanted to run away. Run to Alaska and never come back. But something took over me, and I stopped. But as soon as I entered the alley, I knew I'd made the wrong choice.

My blood started pounding in my ears, my heart racing, palms sweaty. Just like I had in the parking lot at school. When I saw that boy. That strange, terrifying boy who I didn't know, yet made me want to turn the other way and run home. All the way under the blankets of my bed where nothing could hurt me.

I started walking quickly out of the alley. But then I saw a tall, shadowy figure before me. I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked all around me, searching for a way out, but noticing that he'd picked a perfect place where the little girl couldn't run away. It was a dead end. I was trapped. And I also couldn't run very fast normally, but with my legs holding me up like toothpicks, I could barely walk.

And as he soon as he stepped out of the shadows, as soon as I saw his silvery eyes, I knew. I'm not sure if it was my subconscious, but I knew that my "dream" was real. That much was obvious. But what I also realized at that moment, or maybe the moment in the parking lot, but the point was that I knew that he was in my dream. He's my living nightmare.

"Don't be scared," he said. His voice sounding so soft, so innocent, if I hadn't known better, I would have believed him to be a nice guy.

And, _don't be scared?_ Who is he kidding? He's the one who has me trapped in an alley, making me wonder if I'll ever get out of here alive, and he's telling me not to be _scared?_

"What I'm about to do, I'll be breaking the law. So don't think I'd do this if I didn't have to," he said.

Oh God. He's insane. He's one of those messed up teenagers, who delude themselves into thinking that what they're doing, is right. Even if half the world told them it wasn't.

There' no way I can escape. Even if I did have the strength, he looks like he could take me. And take me _good. _

"I know how you feel right now," he said.

I snorted. _Yeah right. _

"I know how you're probably struggling to stand, and that you feel weak. I know that all your senses are sharpened. I also know that you had a weird dream last night. But looking at me here, you realize that maybe it wasn't a dream," he said. Looking at me like it was only a matter of time before I caved. Throwing myself into his arms, and saying that I'm his now and he can do what he wants.

But I'm not giving up that easily. So what? He does his homework. He's smarter than I thought. I mean, anyone could tell I was weak by standing beside me. And he could have made Serena and Nevar cough up on what I'd been talking to them about.

"I'm not going to drag this out any longer, so here it goes. I'm a vampire," he looked at me like he was planning on going on with this little speech for a while.

He's crazy. The best thing to do with crazy people was to just nod and pretend to agree with them. Pretend that their own little world they made up is true. Which in this case is the land of horror stories.

"I can prove it to you too," he said.

Suddenly his eyes were more silvery, like a cat's. Looking like a hunter ready to pounce. But all I could notice were the huge canines that had come down, just like you'd imagine a vampire's teeth to be. They were like to swords coming down from his gums. The most terrifying thing was how real they looked. They didn't look like some cheap plastic fake ones, they looked _real_. Like they could tear through any kind of skin, no mater how tough. They looked like they could cut through anything.

Then, all of the sudden, his teeth were normal, and his eyes were the normal silver they were before.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. I couldn't speak, couldn't trust my voice. So I just nodded my head, while my eyes were still staring at him. But could this be real? Please let it be a dream, oh please let it be a dream.

"There is something else that I have to tell you. Because I didn't just bring you out here to give you the scare of you life, although that part was a bit fun I must admit," he smiled for a second then it went away." You see, me and my friends, well we have certain competitions, for let's see, who's the best. Two and a half days before last night, I made a bet, being the foolish person that I am, to see who could go without feeding the longest. And the winner would win the glory of it. Now let me tell you, we have to feed at least once a day. So it was pure _agony_. I don't even drink human blood. Well I do, but I get donors, because I have more, shall we say respect, than everyone else. And the when I saw you, when I smelled you, I couldn't resist. I had to feed on you. So that is why you had blood on you shirt, and the reason why you felt so terrified to be near me. Though I have to saw, I've never seen that before. And here is your sweater back," he said. Never stopping once. When he handed me the sweater, I notice that there was dried blood all over it. I dropped the sweater suddenly.

"Yes," he said looking at it, "I'd gotten blood all over it and I could let you take it back, because most people would wonder why they have blood all over their sweater. Anyways, if it hadn't of been for what I did next, you would have died. You wouldn't have been standing here listening to me tell the tale. See, I have that much respect for you, that I couldn't leave you to die. So I started turning you into a vampire," he said.

I drew a sharp breath. Finally being able to speak.

"But that's impossible. I just ate a regular breakfast. And what do you mean, _started,_" I said.

"I wasn't done talking yet. But to become a vampire, a vampire needs to drink you blood, and the you have to drink the vampire's blood. You have to do that three times. But you didn't get enough blood because someone was coming so I had to get you back inside. But if you don't get enough, then you will walk around like a dead corps, brainless, forever," he said.

"So basically I either become a vampire, or die?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said.

Did I really want to become a soul sucking monster. I would never age past sixteen. And my family. What would that do to them? If I just walked in and said, hi mom, today I got turned into a vampire, I hope you don't mind. I'm pretty sure she'd have a heart attack. Either that or send me to a mental hospital.

But there was so much I hadn't seen. So much I still had to do in my life. And I didn't want to just give up my life. But if I had to drink people's blood to survive, be a monster that'd I'd only had nightmares about, then would it be a life worth living?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want at least TWO to continue. I really love hearing your comments. If you give me any suggestions, I will gladly use them probably. So PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I need more time to decide," I said. All my thoughts were floating around my head making me dizzy, and I couldn't make the biggest decision of my life right now.

"Well, you really don't have much time. So unless you want to walk around like your feeling now but worse, I'd choose quickly," he said.

"Is it bad?" I whispered, looking down at the pavement.

"Being a vampire?" I nodded, "It's not all that bad. But there are two different kinds of vampires. There's the lamia, that's me, then there's the made vampires. The lamia are born into vampires, and we can stop aging whenever we want, and we can still eat normal food, but we need blood to survive. But the made vampires stop aging and drink blood only," he explained.

"But where would I go? It's not like you'd stick around. And what about my family? I can't just leave them," I said, more strongly this time.

"Well, first I should tell you that there are lots of creatures, not just vampires. There are werewolves, shape shifters, and witches. And we all live together in a place called the Night World. So you could probably find a place easily, but until you do, you stay with me. And as for your family, there are three basic options. You could tell them, but even if they did believe you, you'd be breaking one of the biggest laws that we have. Or you could fake your own death, then go away. If you turned into a vampire, you'd have to go into hiding because it's illegal to turn anyone into a vampire. You last option would be to stay here for a couple more years, or finish high school, then make up an excuse to go away. Say your getting married, or you could just fake your death later on. If you do choose the last one, then I have a very close friend who's a doctor, and a vampire. He could pretend you have some disease, then he could pronounce you dead. He's done it before, so I know he'd be willing to," he said, without taking a breath once again.

Out of all the options, I liked the last one best. And I almost think that I would rather fake my death than saying that I was married and never seeing them again. Because if I died, then they would still know that I loved them. And that I would never run away from them, even though I would be.

But I wouldn't tell them, because they definitely wouldn't believe me. And I wouldn't want to break the law, even though technically, I already have.

"What are the other laws?" I asked.

He looked shocked that'd I'd asked him. Oh ya, I thought smugly, I'm smarter than you think.

"Well the two main one's are not telling a human about the Night world, and not falling in love with a human," he said, looking at the ground.

"I don't even know your name," I said. Realizing this fact after I'd been discussing my life with a total stranger, but somehow I felt like I could trust him.

"Alec, and I still don't know yours," he said, looking at me.

"Clara," I said.

"As for making your decision, if it helps it really comes down to this. Do you want to live?" he asked, searching me for the answer.

_Yes. _Of course I did. I realized then that I'd subconsciously known the answer the whole time. Of course I wanted to live. And, maybe being a vampire wouldn't be too bad. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Yes. I want to be a vampire. And I want to finish high school, and maybe a bit longer, then I guess I'll fake my death," I said, confident with my decision, no matter how painful it would be.

"Alright then. But there are some complications to all this. As you can see, I've already broken one of the biggest laws of the Night World, so you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no matter what. And you can't tell anyone I made you a vampire. You can't even tell anybody when you were made a vampire. You might even have to pretend that you're a lamia. Do you understand me?" he asked, looking straight in my eyes.

"Yes," I said. I just wanted to get all of it over with.

"There is something else I should tell you. There is a slight chance that you won't make it through the transition. But the chances of that are very slim. And when I we exchange blood for the last time, then you'll be dead for a while. So you could make an excuse that you were going to a friend's house or something. You will always have to slip out each night to feed. You'll have to have self control when your at home around your family. And there will be a slight change in your appearance. You'll look slightly more…..beautiful. But in a dangerous huntress kind of way. You will be taking all these risks and all these lies. Are you still sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

Could I take all the lying to my parents? My friends, everyone I know? I'd never really been one for taking risks. But I just couldn't die. And hey, who wouldn't want to stay in their teens forever?

"Yes, I'm sure. But I really have to get home before my mom gets worried. Then I'll tell her I'm staying the next two nights at Serena's house. Somehow I'll have to make sure that she doesn't blow my cover without me telling her the exact truth," I said, coming up with my plan as I went along.

"Okay. You can stay at my place during the change," he said.

I was about to ask him about his parents being there, then I looked at him. He looked like he was around eighteen. Still old enough to live on his own, but I had a feeling that his parents were either dead, or didn't care about him.

"Okay. You can follow my car back to my place after," he said.

"Sure," I said. I was already walking towards my car.

"Make it quick," he called out behind me.

I hoped in my car and started driving on the familiar route home. I tried not to think about anything that had happened. Which wasn't that hard with the huge headache I had. I dug my phone out of my bag and dialled Serena's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" the familiar voice said.

"Serena? Hi, it's Clara," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, hey. I was just about to ask if you wanted to come over, because me and Nevar need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Oh, well I can't. I've got some stuff to do, and I was wondering if you could cover for me in case my mom calls," I said.

"Clara, what are you doing?" she said, her voice suddenly serious.

"You just have to trust me," I said, I was two minutes away from my house.

"Clara, I don't think you should go," she said. I was glad that I couldn't see the look on her face.

"I have to go. And don't worry I'll be back in two days," I said, trying to convince not only her, but myself too.

"If there's _anything _you need help with, anything at all, you can just come to me. You know that right?" she asked.

"Of course. But I just have to do this," I said. She was really starting to creep me out.

"How 'bout you just stop by my house. It'll only take a minute. I just have something to give you," she said, desperately now.

Her house was just on the way to my house. It was only about twenty seconds away, I though. So I might as well just pick up what she has for me, then go on to my house.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten seconds," I said.

"Great, you're the best," she said, sounding relieved.

I pulled into her driveway, and parked my car. I went up the rugged stone steps to her door.

I rang the doorbell, and she answered it instantly.

"Hi! Come on in," she said. With Nevar standing beside her.

"I have to go," I said, my head feeling like it was about to fall off my shoulders.

"We'll make it quick," said Nevar.

They led me into the beautiful living room. It had a long blue couch against the wall, with an elegant coffee table in front of it. There were old paintings on the walls, and a little window behind the couch. The walls were painted a light beige.

"Nevar and I have something to ask you, and to tell you," she said slowly.

"We were wondering where you're going tonight," Nevar asked me.

"I can't tell you guys. I'm sorry," I said. I had to get out of here, before I'd need a wheelchair to get me anywhere.

"Well maybe you can after we tell you something about us. Something that we should have told you a long time ago," they looked at both of me.

"You see, Serena and I, were _different._ Sort of like your friend. You see, we're something out of the ordinary," said Nevar.

Oh God. Please don't be vampires, please don't be vampires.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want at least TWO to continue again. And I really appreciate all the story alerts, but if u could I would really love if you could just do a review. I don't care how long it is. ENJOY :D ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you ever noticed my name?" asked Nevar.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Was every one going crazy today?

"You remember when we were kids and we'd always joke around about how my name in reverse spells raven?" she asked.

"Of course I remember. But what does it have to do with what your going to tell me?" I asked. I was getting kind of worried. Time was ticking and my best friends were saying ridiculous things.

"Everything. I'm shapshifter. I turn into a Raven so that's where my name comes from. Usually our names are a little more creative, but my parents liked that name," she explained.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. This cannot be happening to me. The same day I find out about the supernatural, is the day I find out that one of my best friends is shapshifter. Could this day get any better?

"And I'm a witch," said Serena, plain and simple.

"And we already know what's happening to you. We know the signs. And there is another alternative," Serena said, staring at me with her big, green eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about," I tried weakly. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Don't even try to deny it. We know the truth," Nevar said, eyeing me down.

"But there isn't another way!" I cried out, just realizing that I was crying.

"Yes there is, but there isn't much time left. You shouldn't be so quick to trust people," said Serena, looking impatient. Nevar gave her a look.

"Serena is a very powerful witch. She will be able to reverse the doings of your transformation. But we have to _hurry _before it _is_ too late," Nevar said.

"She can?" I asked weakly.

"Yes. So can I have your permission. But even if you say no I'll still drag you," Serena said. If I wasn't so close to dying, I'd laugh.

"Yes, " I said weakly.

"Then we'd better hurry," Nevar said.

They practically carried me into her bedroom, where the healing would begin.

Alec's POV

I was sitting in my car, waiting a block away from her house. I was going to wait until she got out of her house that swing by, so that she'd know to follow me.

As I was waiting, I was thinking. What had I gotten myself into? Was it really worth it for some human girl? And one that I didn't even know? I'd head about some other vampires who had done that. But they did it because they claimed to be soul mates. And here I was, about to do it to a girl I didn't even know. One that has beautiful chestnut brown hair, and vivid blue eyes that looked liked the moon shone in them.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that. Couldn't even _dream _about that. I knew what the consequences were.

So I tried to think of other things. But there really just wasn't that much to think about. My life was dull. The only reason I'd taken the bet was to try and have a little more fun in my life. Ha, that was the exact opposite of fun. But then this human girl comes into my life, and suddenly my life is like a soap opera on T.V. I would never take a bet again. No matter how tempting. Well, except maybe the lottery. But besides that, no betting.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It can't of taken her that long. She should have been here by now. I decided that I'd better swing by, just to tell her to get moving.

So I drove by her house, only to realize that her car wasn't there. She should have been here already. I looked in my rear view mirror to make sure that she wasn't already behind me. She must have gotten stuck or something. But then I couldn't hide the truth any longer. She'd run away. How could I have been so naive? She probably thought that I was just some lunatic, and she'd just pretend to agree with everything I said.

But you don't care, I reminded myself. That's right. She can be a living corpse if she wants to. But what if she told someone about the Night World? What if she just slipped it in conversation with her Night World friends? He'd be done for sure. But I can't let that happen. But what can I do? If I go up to her, there's no reason why she wouldn't call the police on me. Not that they could do anything. But I couldn't risk exposure.

I know. Ill just stop outside her school and wipe her memory of me fast. Not that she has much time left. But just in case she's a human miracle, I'd better go see her, just to make sure. But why did I keep having the feeling that that wasn't the only reason I wanted to see her?

When I got to my apartment fifteen minutes later, I banged to door shut and went over to my couch. I was staring at the ceiling when the phone range. I went over slowly to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! Did you break yet?" the person asked. It was Ben, one of the guys still in on the bet.

"Because if not, were the only ones left! Can you believe it?" he kept going on.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Yes! I mean, too bad for you, but I won! When did you cave?" he asked me, trying to conceal his excitement, so far, wasn't working out too well.

"Last night," I said. As if I needed to be reminding of this again.

"Hey! Well at least you came in second," he said.

"Whoop di doo," I said.

"Hey, cheer up. Better luck next time. Well, I'm out to feed," he said, and I heard a click on the other end.

Next time? I'd make sure there was never another one for the rest of my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want at least 2 to continue. Come on people, is it really that hard to push a button and type a few words???????????? P.s. sorry its so short. **

**Enjoy****J:D **


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank What story will I fall into 0 for giving me the idea. She might not know that she did, but she did. So if you guys ever have _any _ideas plz tell me. Cuz I'll probably use them. Enjoy:D

Clara's POV

I ended up staying at Serena's house for two nights. After she did a bunch of things with herbs and incantations, I would be human. I still felt a little weak, while the last of the blood was going out of my system. I just had to wait it out, and make sure not to run into any vampires. Because if I did and it bit me, I'd truly be a vampire. And that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

After Serena and Nevar trying to turn me against it, I decided to go to school, so that my mom wouldn't get worried. I could have just told her that I was feeling sick, but I wanted everything to go back to normal. All this make believe stuff was starting to get to me. My own best friend was a witch, and the other a shapshifter. How many people can say that?

Nevar, Serena, and I were walking out of Nevar's car. They made me ride with them. That was one of their conditions. Another was keeping an eye on me at all times. Which I didn't see how they could do that, considering the fact that we don't all have all the same classes.

"You ready?" Serena asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yep," I said.

"Then let's go," Nevar said.

We walked into the school, me in the middle with them on each side.

The first half of the day was fine and uneventful. But after lunch I had history, and I'd forgotten my history book in the car. I slipped out, and ran to go get it, not wanting to be late, and not wanting Serena and Nevar to notice. Right before I go outside I heard the last bell ring. Darn. I was already late. So I ran faster until I finally made it. Great. They pick _today_ to park on the far side of the lot.

I opened the door and grabbed the book. But just as I was about to head back, I heard a rustling in the trees. I looked behind me, and there was nothing there. I started walking faster, quickening my pace. I kept looking behind me making sure no one was there. And there was no one. The lot was completely empty. No one there. I was alone.

"Well hello," said a strange voice. I looked around and saw a tall figure. It was a boy. He had blond hair and frightening blue eyes. He looked about my age, but there was a savageness to him. The way his eyes looked over me, the way he was walking towards me.

Suddenly he was right in front of me. He pulled me close to him, putting his arms around me. He brushed my hair out of my face, and smiled.

"Let go of me!" I screamed in his face.

"Shh. We don't want anyone to hear us," he whispered, putting his finger to my lips.

"Who are you?" I asked.

But instead of answering, he moved his face even closer to mine and said,

"Here's a tip, don't talk to strangers," he said.

I gave a muffled scream. The last thing I remembered, was him placing his lips on my neck, and two impeccably sharp teeth, biting into it. Then the world went black.

Alec's POV

I was waiting outside her school at the end of the day, waiting for her to come out. Only she didn't. I saw her two friends come out, looking around wildly. They looked terrified. The first thought that came across my mind was that she was in trouble. She couldn't be though. Her friends must be worrying about something else. But as soon as the witch spotted me, she came marching over. Literally.

When she was a few feet away from me, her and her friend stopped. Their eyes looked like daggers about to stab me to my death.

"What did you do to her?" the witch said, fuming.

"Nothing. Why would you suspect me?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that you show up every time she's in trouble, and that you're here, and she's gone. What do you think?" she asked me, looking like she was about to rip me to shreds.

"Well don't look at me. I haven't seen her since yesterday, when she didn't show up," I said.

"Yeah, show up for her death," she said again.

"I was trying to save her life. Unlike you," I said.

"Well we _did_ save her. But that's not going to us very good now, is it? With her being missing and all," she said.

"So are you gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" she asked, staring at my eyes.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her. I was just here to make sure she was alright and that she didn't say anything about the Night World to anyone," I said earnestly.

"I think he's telling the truth," the other one said thoughtfully, looking at me.

"Thank you," I said. Not really meaning to.

"But, just to make sure, do you still have that truth serum?" she asked the witch.

"Yes. But I don't think it's necessary. We know he's not telling the truth," said the witch.

"I think we should, just to be sure that we don't ripe his head off for no reason," she said.

"Fine. We'll take him back to my place," she said.

"Get in the car," said the witch, looking at me with a look of pure hatred.

So I followed them up to their car and got in. The witch sat in the back with me to make sure that I didn't try to escape. Escaping was the last thing on my mind. All I wanted to do was to get out of here, and to make sure that Clara was okay. Funny, that was the first time I've used her name.

"So who are you anyway?" The one driving asked.

"Alec. Alec Spencer," I said.

"So where are you from?" she asked again.

"I was born in Chicago, then came here," I said.

"What year?" The witch asked.

"What year was I born?" I asked.

"No, what year did you move here,?" she asked.

"1958," was all I said.

"So your not that old," the one driving said.

"Not in comparison to others of my kind, no," I said.

"What are you names?" I asked them. I had to know their names so that I wouldn't be using the witch and the other one.

The one driving looked like she was about to tell me but the witch interrupted.

"None of you business," she snarled.

I looked more closely at the witch. I noticed her necklace. It was blue and it said Serena.

"Are you sure it's not Serena?" I asked smugly.

"How did you know that?!" she half yelled at me.

"Easy tiger. Look at your necklace," I said.

She looked down at her chest fuming. Ha, ha. The joke's on her.

Throughout the rest of the ride, we drove in silence. When we finally got there, one of them stood in front of me, and the other behind me. I felt like I was being escorted to prison.

Once I got in the front door, and the witch was behind me, they were both staring me down. Hum. I still called her the witch. Old habits die hard I guess.

Serena went and got the serum, while the other one stayed with me.

"So what is your name, anyways?" I asked her.

"Nevar," she said.

"Well that's a nice name," I said awkwardly.

Serena cam back with the serum.

"Sit," she barked at me. I definitely liked Nevar better.

I went over and sat down on the couch.

"And now we find out everything," said Serena.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!! Just the click of one button, press it and see what it does…………….. And the faster that someone reviews, the faster I put up another chapter. So this time can we make it 3 to continue??? Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**Oh and I love it when you guys do story alert, but could u plz at least do a small review too? :D hope u liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

Clara's POV

When I woke up, all I could concentrate on, was the burning sensation in my lungs and throat. I needed to breathe, but no matter how many breaths I took, I still couldn't get enough oxygen. I lifted my head slowly, and looked around me. It was night time and I was in the middle of a dark alley. It smelled musty and damp and I could taste the mildew in the air. I realized all this in less than a second, but I couldn't remember why I was here. Then suddenly everything came flooding back. The boy in the parking lot. The day before that. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh, no. This can't be happening. Not me. Even though the day before, if that's even how long ago it was, I'd agreed to become the monster that I was now, the reality only hit me now. I felt as if I'd jumped into a pool, stomach first, all the wind knocked out of me. I realized all this in a second, and I could barely bring myself to think it. I was a vampire. Something that I didn't even know existed not so long ago.

All the sudden, I heard a door slam shut, and my neck snapped up. I could smell exactly what I needed right now. I could hear the crunch of the person's shoes on the sidewalk. I couldn't hold back any longer. I sprinted toward the man, the fastest I'd ever ran. He looked at me for a split second, stunned. He tried to stumble away, but he was no match for me. I grabbed his head and moved it down, exposing his neck. He gave a loud gasp before I sank my teeth into his neck naturally. The pleasure of it was like heaven. I'd finally gotten what I needed. I kept on drinking, getting stronger with every gulp. After what felt like less than a second, I'd drained him dry. I'd killed someone. After I'd gotten what I needed, I checked his pulse. He was still alive, but just barely. I then did something that came naturally to me. I grabbed his hand, and I erased his memory of the "incident". I left him where he was, hoping someone would find him there, and get him the help he needed.

When I stood up, I wasn't sure what to do. Where should I go? The first person that came to mind was Alec, but I didn't know where he lived. I then thought of going to Nevar and Serena. They were the only ones who would know what to do. So I decided that that was where I would go. It was really the only place that I could go. I decided to go to Serena's house, because hers was the closest.

When I came out onto the street, I knew where I was. It was only a two minute walk to Serena's house. I started running there, using my new strength. It took me about half a minute to get there. I walked up the stone walkway, then up the steps onto the porch. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it opened before me, seeing something that I'd never thought I'd see.

Alec's POV

"Tilt your head back," said Serena. I moved my head back.

She had an old looking bottle in her hand. She took the cork out, and before she poured it into my mouth, she said something that sounded like a foreign language over it. She then poured a drop of the mixture into my mouth.

It tasted mint, mixed with mothballs. A very disgusting mixture. I almost gagged on it, but she made me choke it down.

My head then felt suddenly very clear. Like everything had opened up. And I felt very calm.

"Now, do you know where Clara is?" Nevar asked me.

"No," I said.

"He's lying!" Serena yelled.

"Don't be stupid. It's called a _truth _serum. Not a lying serum," Nevar said.

"Well do you know who took her?" Serena asked hysterically now.

"No. I have no idea where she is, who's she's with, or what happened to her," I said.

"Well then why were you at our school?" Never asked, and edge of hysteria creeping into her voice too. Oh god, I'm in a room full of loonies.

"I just was at her school because I needed to check if she was safe, and to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone about the Night World. Are you happy now?" I asked.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to tell her about the Night World, but would should you care if she's safe?" Serena ranted.

"No reason," I said, looking at the ground.

"TELL US THE TRUTH!!!" yelled Serena.

After she said that, I'm not sure if it was the truth serum, or if it was something I just wanted to get of my mind. My at that moment, I said something that must have been deeply buried in my subconscious, under many, many layers. But nevertheless, I said it.

"Because I love her!" I yelled back at her.

They were both so shocked that they didn't move, and were stunned into silence. So was I, except that I'd just realized that I'd stood up.

"Well," Never gulped, "That changes things."

**Ooooooh didn't see that one coming!!! Lol**

**Please review, I want at least 4 to continue. Is that so much to ask for? It takes five seconds so please please review!!****L J**

**And if you have any ideas, any at all THEN PLEASE TELL ME THEM!!!!!!**

**Ok**

**that's all**

**Catch ya later lol :D ;)**

**p.s. sorry its so short**

\


	8. Chapter 8

Clara's POV

She hadn't shut the door so the gust of wind from me running swung it open. I stole a quick glance at the calendar to my right. It had been two days since I was at school. Wow, time's gone by fast. But that wasn't what shocked me. That wasn't _near _what shocked me. What shocked me so much was the fact that Alec, Nevar and Serena were sitting together, talking. The person they hated with such a passion was their ally by the looks of it. I could hear bits of their conversation. They're backs were turned and they were so intent on what they were doing that they didn't even notice me crouching in the doorway.

"So she's not at home, and she seems to be no where else in town. And no one saw her leave the school building, but everyone was already in their classes already," said Nevar.

"And you've swept over the town, and found no trace of her?" Serena asked Nevar.

"Twice, and nothing. I'm going to go look over town again today," Nevar said.

"But where could she be?" Alec asked.

But what happened next was what really baffled me. Alec ruffled his fingers threw his hair while Serena and Nevar patted him on the back. His eyes looked hallow, and sad. So sad. But why would they be?

"It's okay, it's all going to be alright, we'll find her," Nevar cooed.

It occurred to me then that I should probably announce my presence. So I took a step forward as quietly as I could. Then I stood there waiting for them to notice me. They we're so intent on finding me, and when I standing right inside their door, they don't notice me.

"Unless she finds you first," I said casually from where I was standing, even though the anxiety that tore through me was almost unbearable.

All three of them spun around at the same moment (but Alec a bit fastest than the rest of them).

"Clara?" Nevar finally gasped.

"In the flesh," I half joked.

They both rushed towards me and hugged me in a tight embrace. I squeezed them back.

I noticed that Nevar had a tear sliding down her cheek. And then I realized something. They smelled so _good. _So delicious and pure. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to put all thoughts of that aside for now.

They pulled away after a few minutes.

"Where were you?" Nevar asked me, wiping her cheek.

"It's a long story," I said nervously.

After that, all three of them looked at me, _really_ looked. Serena gasped, and everyone had an intake of breath. Alec was shaking his head. I'd forgotten he was here. And why was he here?

"Oh God," Nevar finally said.

"No," Serena whispered.

"Sit down and tell us the whole story," Nevar said, her voice wavering.

So I walked over to the couch, sat down and crossed my legs.

"I'd forgotten my history book in the car, so I went back to go get it. But when I got out there, there was someone, or something, there. So basically a vampire. He, um, well, he bit me. Then after that I don't remember anything. But I woke up two days later, and I was in a dark alley. So then I came here, ask for help," I said. Help for what, I didn't know. I didn't tell them about my meal on the way though, because I was a little embarrassed,

"Then you must need to feed," Alec said, speaking up for the first time.

"Well, I had a…snack on the way," I said, for lack of a better word.

"I see," he said.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Nevar asked me, practical Nevar.

"Well, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked around my age, and he was about an inch taller than me," I said.

"Do you know anyone that fits that description?" Nevar asked Alec.

"Well there are a few that I know of with that description, but one who fits it perfectly. And attacking girls at school sounds like just the kind of thing that he'd do," he said mockingly.

"Who is it?" Serena asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"Ben Sawyer," Alec said bitterly.

"Ben Sawyer?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, and I'll kill him for it," Alec said, throwing a murderous glance at the window.

He started stalking towards the door, but I stopped him, blocking the doorway. I was much stronger than him at the moment because I'd just eaten, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"To go kill Ben Sawyer. Didn't you just hear me?" he asked, trying to step forward but failing miserably.

"No one is killing anyone on my behalf. Two wrongs don't make a right," I said. I sounded like my mother.

"Then let's make it three," he muttered as he tried to step out again.

"Know just calm down. Where is killing him going to get us? And why are you even here?" I asked him. I'd been wanting to ask him for a while, and now seemed like the time for a distraction.

He looked away towards Nevar and Serena.

"We'll give you two a moment," Nevar said, taking Serena outside with her. When they reached the door, I moved a side, and caught Alec in a corner so that he wouldn't escape. I looked at them confused, but they just shook their heads.

Why do we need a moment anyways? It's not like were going to declare our love for each other and elope. The thought was so funny that I almost laughed out loud. I had a hilarious image in my mind of me in an 18th century gown, and us running away together on his horse, the wind blowing my hair out of my face. But when I shook myself out of the revive, I had butterflies in my stomach. I cleared the thought out of my head and put my full attention on Alec.

He opened the his mouth to speak when suddenly I heard a bang. The door swung open and I had a terrible feeling in my stomach about what I saw next. In between Nevar and Serena they were both holding down a boy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was a foot taller than me. It was him. It was my attacker. It was Ben Sawyer. I drew a sharp intake of breath, and just like the first time I saw him, he threw a devilish grin straight at me, and then, the last thing I remember was falling into Alec's arms. Then, once again, the world went black.

_I hope you guys liked it!!! And u know what u do next??? Take a guess! Press the button below that says review, and it will tell you!!! This time I want at least 5 REVIEWS to continue!!!!! Come on people, just for me?(bats eyelashes). REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:D _


	9. Chapter 9

When I awoke, my thoughts were still clouded. At first I thought that I'd had the most elaborate dream in history, but as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Alec's face hovering above mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he drew in sharp, ragged breaths. Finally my eyes were fully opened, and I could feel all of my limbs.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two seconds," he said, staring at my face.

I realized that I was still in his arms, so I stood up quickly, only causing me to fall after a rushing feeling going to my head, and my knees giving out. He caught me again, but this time when I fell I blushed slightly. Why was I doing that? I asked myself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me, uncertainly.

"Of course," I said.

This time I got up slowly, and I was fine. I'd forgotten about everyone else in the room, so I turned to look at them. Nevar and Serena were both staring at me, mouths gaping. I guess I was surprised too. Could vampires even faint? It was like superman saving a village, only fainting before he actually could. I blushed again. Could vampires even blush? I'd need all the extra blood I could get, I didn't want to waste it on my cheeks.

But Ben was smiling his same devilish grin. He seemed to be trying not to laugh. But there was something different about his smile this time. It looked like he was trying hide something. Oh well, it didn't matter. I suppose guys like that are always trying to hide something.

"Just like old times. Is this the welcome I'm going to get every time I see you?" he said, still smiling at me.

"This is the last time you'll see her, or anyone else for that matter?" he growled, stalking towards him.

I held out my arm to my side to stop him from going any further. He gave me a death glare, but I didn't want anybody killing anyone today.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my favorite girl," he said.

"Don't you dare make me go and get the torture machine," Serena said.

"You have a torture machine?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I got it for Christmas," Serena said, staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What'd you get for you birthday?" he asked.

"A machine that holds people, so that they can't escape the torture machine," she said.

"Okay. And by the way, love your name. Matches your personality _completely,"_ he said mockingly.

"You're one to talk. Yours means favorite son," Nevar said.

I almost laughed myself when I heard that.

"How do you even know that?" Ben asked.

She brushed off her nails on her sweater.

"I know things," she said.

"Okay, then. While were at it, Alec, your name means, protector of men. Which fits you perfectly because all you do is protect Clara. Of course, she's not a man, because if she were, that would be kinda weird," he said amusingly.

"Oh yeah guys, hilarious. So, just to add the icing on the cake, my name means clear and bright. Now, can we step into the world of reality, or are we not done playing the name game?" I asked.

"Your right, your right. So who's going to go get the torture machine?" Ben asked.

"I'll get it," Serena said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry Serena, I can do it without a machine," Alec said furiously.

"No, no, and NO! There is no need for ANY of this. Just tell us the real reason you're here, or I'll have a slight change of heart," I said. Why was I even standing up for this guy? I mean thanks to him, I can never eat a single sour key again. Not to mention the fact that I'll never be of drinking age in any state.

"Fine," he said tersely, "I just wanted to make sure that I could get to you before anyone found out about you. But now, there's really no point," he said gesturing to everyone else in the room.

"I have an idea," Nevar said.

"What?" I asked what everyone else was probably thinking.

"How about we make a deal. We never tell anyone about what he did, in return for him never seeing you again," Nevar said.

"That's perfect," I said.

"Do we have a deal then?" Nevar asked Ben.

"Fine," he said.

Nevar held out her hand and he came over and shook it hard.

When he turned to leave out the door, I waved my hand and said,

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Serena," he said with a normal grin. But when he stepped outside and looked back, it was laced with a devilish one.

**Please review guys!!!!! I want at least 3 to continue. You know you want to. So PLEASE REVIEW just for me? P.S, check out my friend's stories. Her name is Noneofyourbuisness7. Check them out!!! And don't forget to review mine. One review goes a long way. (mischievous grin on face) lol **


	10. Chapter 10

_**We all just stood there in silence for a few moments, then Nevar went over to the window and pulled away the curtain. She looked outside every way, then closed the curtain and turned back to us. **_

"_**He's gone," she said.**_

"_**He better be," Alec growled.**_

"_**Okay, enough with the theatrics. It's giving me a headache. So can you please act like a normal person, instead of a homicidal vampire?" I asked.**_

"_**Fine," he growled again.**_

"_**And enough with the growling. It makes you sound like a dog," I said.**_

"_**Fine," he said very clear cut, and normal. **_

"_**Well would you look at that. There lies a half normal person in there," I said.**_

"_**Half normal?" he asked looking at me.**_

"_**Well, you are the one with your shoulders raised, fist clenched, jaw clenched, and a look in between disagreeable, and murder," I said, looking him up and down.**_

"_**Well you're one to talk. You look, you look, never mind," he said in a huff. **_

"_**Thought so," I said smugly.**_

"_**Are you guys done?" Serena asked us.**_

"_**Yes," I said.**_

"_**Good, because I have the feeling that he's going to be coming back," Serena said.**_

"_**Why would you say that? We made a deal with him," I said.**_

"_**Does he really look like the type to keep a deal? And besides, I just have a feeling about him," Serena said. But when she said the last part, she was looking at me, but I don't know why. **_

"_**Don't look at me. I'm no witch," I said.**_

"_**I think that we should put a protection spell on her. One that would prevent anyone from finding her. And put one on her house," Serena said.**_

"_**What about school?" Nevar asked.**_

"_**You ever think about being home school?" Serena asked me, only half jokingly. **_

"_**Ha, ha," I said. **_

"_**I can do it," Serena said. **_

"_**So are we set?" Nevar asked.**_

"_**Yep," Serena said.**_

"_**So what do I do for now?" I asked.**_

"_**The best thing to do would be to go home," Nevar said.**_

"_**But what if my parents notice that I look different?" I ask.**_

"_**Then tell them you have a cold or something," Serena said.**_

"_**Oh yeah, a cold that suddenly makes me more beautiful, and defines all my senses. Oh yeah, some cold," I said.**_

"_**Maybe they won't notice?" Serena said, but it sounded more like a question. **_

"_**Well just don't say anything about it, and if they do ask, tell them your using a new moisturizer or something," Nevar said.**_

"_**Fine. But I'm telling you, it won't work," I said. **_

"_**Maybe you should wear a hoodie of mine," Serena said.**_

"_**Good idea," I said.**_

_**She went into her bedroom to get me a hoodie. **_

"_**A hoodie, really? Is that the best she can do? Some witch," I said.**_

"_**I heard that," Serena said.**_

_**She came out a second later with a black hoodie for me. I took it out of her arms and pulled it over my head, and put the hood up.**_

"_**How do I look?" I asked them.**_

"_**Like your going to go join a gang," Nevar said.**_

"_**Perfect. Now, instead of my parents being worried about my looks and senses, they'll be worried about my self esteem," I said.**_

"_**Well, it'll have to do," Serena said.**_

_**When I started to walk out the door, Nevar came up behind me.**_

"_**What do you think your doing?" she asked.**_

"_**Going home. I thought we already established this," I said.**_

"_**You can't just walk all the way home," she said.**_

"_**Of course I can. It's not that far," I said.**_

"_**But you can't go by yourself," she said.**_

"_**Why not?" I asked.**_

"_**What if something happens?" she asked.**_

"_**Then I'll use my recently built in weapons," I said smiling with my teeth. "Fine. But you better be careful. And if you need any help, just call us," she said.**_

"_**Promise," I said.**_

_**I stepped out into the cool night. I could see all the stars glittering above me. There was a soft wind ruffling through my hair. Normally I would have thought it was a beautiful night. But tonight I had this awful feeling inside me. Almost like there was something evil out here. But I noticed as I started walking that I felt more calm. My heartbeat was beating peacefully and I almost felt welcome in a way. And I know why, I thought to myself. I, am now a creature of the night. **_

_**!!!MISTAKE ALERT IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!!**_

_**Can u guys please read this bit? Its about a mistake in the chapter before. When Ben was walking away, it said that he said, "Bye Serena" but what I meant to put was , "Bye Clara" I don't know if u were confused or not, of if u even care, but I thought that I should tell u. **__**J**_

_**I hope that u guys like it. I'm sorry it took me so long but my computer was broken. Anyways, please please please please pretty pretty pretty please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I will hunt you down, one by one. I'm gonna need at least FOUR reviews to continue. It's only five seconds of your time, but it means the world to me. **_

_**FOUR TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Alec's POV

I watched her as she went out the door. She pulled the hood off of her head. Her hair looked beautiful rustling in the wind. She looked so calm and certain of herself. I wish I could be the same. I wish I'd had a chance to tell her how I really feel. Then maybe we could be happy together, maybe I could be walking her home right now.

"Are you okay?" Nevar asked me softly as she came up behind me.

"Yeah I guess so," I said. I turned around to face her. She looked beautiful I noticed for the first time. She had long silky black hair, and blue eyes with flecks of green. She looked so knowledgeable and wise almost.

"You'll get to tell her sometime," Serena said.

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, turning my head away from Nevar

"I guess I'd better be getting home. My mom must be worried. I'll tell her we found Clara," Nevar said. I just realized that she'd been looking at me the whole time.

"And I'll call my mom at work and tell her the good news," Serena said.

"I guess that's my cue to say I have to go home too," I said.

I started to go walk out the door but turned back and waved my hand.

"Bye. Thanks for everything," I said.

"No problem," they both said at the same time.

I went outside and shoved my hands inside my pockets. It was a nice cool evening. As soon as I set my foot on the sidewalk, Nevar came up from behind me.

"Mind if I walk with you? My house isn't that far away from yours," she said.

"No, of course not," I said.

For the first minute of so we just walked and didn't say anything. Then she looked up above at the stars and spoke.

"It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?"

"Yes. I've seen many beautiful nights in my time," I said, looking up at the stars too.

"About that. Do you mind telling me about how you became…." she said holding her hand out palm up and point it at me.

"Um, no," I said.

"It all started in 1957," I said. Then suddenly, it was like I was there, but I kept telling her about it the whole time.

I was in the park with my friends. We were talking about the new girl at our school who'd transferred from Ohio. Her name was Sandra. I hadn't actually seen her yet because I'd been sick all of the first week of school. So I was listening intently on everything they were saying.

"She has brown hair, and her eyes are like two shinning moons," one of them said.

"Keep it up and maybe you'll become a poet," said another one of my friends, and we were all laughing.

But I stopped laughing when I saw a beautiful girl walking by. She had brown hair and her eyes were actually like two shinning moons.

One of my friends noticed me staring and turned to see what I was looking at.

"Hey guys, look. That's her!" he said pointing to the girl I was looking at.

"What do you think, Alec?" one of my friend's asked.

"She's beautiful," I said breathlessly.

"Dare you to go talk to her," he said.

"Sure," I said. He looked a bit surprised but I started walking towards her.

"Hey," I said and she turned around.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Alec. You must be Sandra. You go to my school. I wasn't there this week though 'cause I was sick," I said.

"Okay," she said, but sounded more like what's you point?

"Do you want an ice cream? I'll buy it for you, and it's the best in town. Right up that block," I said pointing at the street behind her.

"Sure. I'd like that," she said smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

That day we talked, and talked, and talked, straight into the night. And by the end of the night, she was my girlfriend. We were the couple at school that everyone would either envy or look up to. All my friends said it would never last, but I thought that I was in love. We never left each other's sides. It had been eight months and it was April. And one day it was like any other. We were in the ice cream shop that we'd met in, when she brought something up.

"I'm going away on a family trip for two weeks to go visit my family in Ohio," she said.

"Ohio?" I asked. I was so sad. She would be gone for a whole _two _weeks. I know it didn't sound that long, but it feel like a lot to me.

"Yes. But I have an idea. I already asked my parents and they said it would be alright. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," she said.

"Of course, yes," I said, and we were both smiling. "I'll just have to ask my parents," I said.

That night I asked them. It took a lot of convincing but they finally agreed. They knew Sandra's parents very well and trusted them.

We were on our way in their family's car. Her mom, dad, me, and Sandra.

"Be careful of my cousin Patricia. She ran away for two weeks and just came back yesterday. Apparently she's been acting really strange. But her parents don't really care. All they care about is that she's home and safe. So, just be careful," she whispered to me so that her parents couldn't hear.

I nodded my head in response.

When we arrived I was greeted like a welcome guest. They all seemed very nice until I saw her cousin. She was sitting on a chair in their living room. She looked beautiful though, with her red hair. But she looked like an animal, ready to pounce at any second.

"Hello," I said politely to her.

She turned her head towards me and when I saw her, her eyes looked insane, literally insane. She looked crazy. Like she was a regular patient in a mental hospital.

"Hello," she said, and her lips pulled back showing her teeth.

I sort of cringed away from her, scared of what she might be capable of.

Over the next two days she was all over me. She always sat too close to me, would "accidentally" bump into me, and would make comments like,

"I don't know what you see in Sandra. If you were you, I would prefer red heads."

And by the end of the two days, she wouldn't even pretend like it was a joke.

About an hour before supper, she pulled me into her room, and sat me on the bed.

"I have a secret," Patricia said.

I tried to look like I wasn't scared to death.

"But before I tell you, I have to tell you something else. I love you," she said. And when she said it, her eyes looked like she knew something I didn't.

"Do you love me?" she asked me.

"Um, well, I think were too young to really know what love is," I said, trying to put the crazy girl down easy.

"No, were not. Now tell me the answer before I get mad," she said, sounding like a little girl about to throw a tantrum.

"Um, I don't think so," I said. I hope I'm not upsetting her.

But when I looked at her, she was smiling. It was a crazy and twisted smile, but it was still a smile.

"I'll still tell you my secret. Don't worry, it's a good one," she said still smiling.

"I met a boy four weeks ago. He treated me very well, and I liked him. But I noticed he was a bit strange. And when I told him I was leaving him, he got mad. He told me his secret then. He was a vampire. No, no. Don't look at me like that, you'll believe me soon. I didn't believe him and got scared, and tried to run. But he caught up and turned me. I didn't like that. Oh, no. I was mad at him. He shouldn't have done that. Then I came home. And I'm going to get my revenge on him. Will I ever. Another key point is that I didn't love him. Just like how you don't love me," she said smiling.

Oh no. oh no, oh no, oh no. She's a loony. Maybe if I just keep her talking and slowly move toward the door, I can escape.

"What was his name?" I asked, and moved a tiny step towards the door.

"That's not important," she pouted.

"What he did was wrong. Your right. He shouldn't have done that to you," I said, another step.

"Your right. That's why I'm getting my revenge tonight," she said.

Tonight?

"He deserves it," I said, I took another step. One more then I'll make a sprint.

"Yes he does. I guess I should start now. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's a good idea to start now," I said, and took another step. Here it goes.

"So-" she started saying, but I was running to the door.

Before I could blink, she was standing in the doorway.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said. This time when she smiled the were fangs. Great. Big. Fangs.

Suddenly the truth of everything came rushing towards me. She really was a vampire, that was obvious. But she planned to take her revenge on me. She thought that since he turned her when she didn't love him, she would do the same to me. No, she can't do this, she can't.

I tried to run around her but she grabbed my arm. When I tried to pull my arm away, she just grabbed tighter. Her hands felt like steel.

"He'll wish he'd never have done it. This will teach," she said crazily.

Well, I was right about one thing, she is crazy.

She shut the door. We were the only one's in the house. Everyone else was out. Why did I stay? Why?

"Lights out," she whispered in my ear.

The I saw her reveal her fangs even more. She lowered them closer to my neck, breathed in then sank them into my skin. I screamed. It was the most agonizingly painful thing I'd ever experienced in my life. It hurt so bad. I couldn't take it. So I banged my head as hard as I could against the wall so that I could be knocked out. And it worked.

My eyes slowly opened. I was in the backseat of Sandra's family car lying down. When I looked overhead there was Patricia. She was staring at me, smiling.

"Good. You woke up. Everything is going according to plan," she smiled again.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the parking lot of Dunkin Donuts," she said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One in the morning. You must be thirsty. Let's go eat," she said.

"Sure," I said. Maybe if she let me out of the car I could run away. But then a thought occurred to me. I was a vampire. I couldn't just go back to Sandra or go home again. I needed to find somewhere to escape to. I wish I'd never come. Why couldn't I have stricter parents? I can't be a vampire, I just can't.

But then I noticed something else. My throat was burning. I needed to breath. I needed to get out of the car.

She opened the door and I jumped out, trying to gulp up the air. But it wasn't working.

"Follow me," she said. And I was in so much pain that I did.

I saw a man walking down the street. I had no idea what he was doing this early, and I didn't really care. I ran up to him, and practically tore off his head. The blood felt so good. It relived everything. It was delicious.

When I'd drained him dry, I felt good. But then I realized that I'd just killed someone, and felt horrible.

"Isn't it great? The thrill of killing someone," she said.

I just looked away.

"Do you remember exchanging blood at all? I don't think you would because you kept knocking yourself out," she said.

Did I? I only remembered the first time so I must have.

I walked to the car with Patricia behind me. When we were about to get in the car and go who knows where, I head a voice call out.

"Alec? Trish? Is that you?" it said.

It was Patricia's older brother Charlie. I had no idea how long we'd been gone, so everyone must have been looking for us.

"Where have you guys been? And what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," Patricia said, but her voice sounded like we'd been caught. I was about to say otherwise but the look her brother gave silenced me.

"Get in the car. I'll drive," he said sternly.

The drive was very tense and silent. I sat in the front seat with Patricia in the back. She was still smiling.

When we got back to the house, we went into the hall. I was about to hang my coat up of the long pointed wooden coat hanger that was attached to the wall, but then decided not to.

"How could you do this do Sandra?!" Charlie yelled at Patricia.

"But of course you've never cared about anyone but yourself, have you Trish. Everyone's been out looking for you two thinking you were dead! But I knew all along. This sounds like exactly something you would do," he yelled.

"It's not my fault," she said sweetly.

"What do you mean it's not your fault!! It's all your fault! It always is!" he yelled again.

Then he grabbed her be the front of the shirt and slammed her against the wall.

She was really tall so the coat hanger was right at her chest level. He slammed her so hard that it tore into her. She cried out in pain. If she was a normal human she would have lived. But she was a vampire, and wood kills a vampire. Her screams stopped five seconds later, and then she was dead.

Suddenly Charlie was shaking her, trying to get her to "wake up".

"I didn't mean it Trish! I'm sorry wake up! Wake up!" he was crying now.

I have to get away. I tore off a piece of paper and wrote,

"I'll find my own way back. I'm sorry, it's all not what you think. I love you Sandra. And nobody come and look for me because I'll be fine on my own. I'm eighteen, I'm legally allowed to go. Tell my parents I love them, goodbye."

I set it on the table and ran out the door.

After I was done running away I was a little outside of New York City. I bought a place there with money I'd saved for college.

"And that's the story. I've moved around to other places a lot, but I've come back to New York now," I said, coming back to the evening with Nevar again.

We were standing outside of my apartment building. She was looking at me.

"That's so sad. I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry. It was hard, but I got over it years ago," I said.

"If you don't mind asking, what happened to everyone?" she asked.

"My parents died a few years ago. During the first few years that I was gone, I had to keep in hiding a bit, because they were trying to find me. Charlie is in a mental hospital because of what he did do his sister, they said he was mentally unstable and couldn't go to jail. Sandra is living her life. For ten years though she was so depressed. But she's coping now," I said.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard for you to go through that," she said. She picked up my hand and it felt like there was a spark. As soon as she touched it, she dropped it. We both stared at each other. But I love Clara, I kept repeating to myself.

"I better go. My mom's probably wondering where I am," she said not looking at me.

"Yeah, me too. Minus the mom part," I said.

She just started walking away without saying bye. And I don't know why, but that hurt me. A lot.

**!!Attention!! Change in storyline!!! Read !!!**

**If any of you noticed or care, I said the Alec was a lamia, but now obviously, he's not. So I changed that. Also I want at least FIVE reviews to continue!!!! It's not asking that much so please review!!!! If I don't have FIVE reviews it's bye bye Darkness story. And we don't want that do we? Oh, and I know that this chapter is longer than my other one's so tell me if you like the longer or shorter ones please. :D I hope this chapter doesn't suck. **


	12. Chapter 12

When I got into my apartment, I went straight to my room. I haven't been here for a while, because I'd been out searching for Clara. I thought about when I'd been outside with Nevar. She was the first person I'd ever told my story too. And it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders that I'd been carrying for fifty three years. When I'd finished telling her, for some reason my heart was pounding. Like I'd die if she didn't get it, or accept it. So when she did, everything just felt so right.

I walked over to my night side table. I picked up my journal from on top of it. I hadn't written in it since I'd decided to turn Clara into a vampire, since I'd been so busy trying to find her. When I opened it to the last page I'd written in, a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up from the ground, and realized it was a note.

I know what you did. You turned an innocent girl. I only had to read this last page to find out. You really should keep a lock on it. All that stuff about "I had no other choice"? There's always another choice. And I will tell the Night World. Don't you worry about that. You have until two p.m tomorrow to make me change my mind. If you can find me.

I couldn't believe this. It must be Sawyer. Who else would this? I realized that the last page from my journal was missing. He must be planning to use it as proof. How could he do this? It wasn't even me. What did he have a against me? I have to go meet him. But where would he be? Oh wait. I had his phone number.

I stalked out of my bedroom and dialed his number. He answered after the third ring.

"Well, well. Call to check up on me? I-" he started saying.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked him. Okay fine. I yelled.

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind before," he said jokingly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him.

"May I ask _what _I'm doing to you?" he asked innocently.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about," I said frustradly.

"Well, I don't seem to have ESP, so could you please enlighten me?" he asked.

"You came into my apartment, stole a page from my journal, and are reporting me to the Night World! Any of this ring a bell?" I asked.

"You keep a journal?" he asked.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" I yelled.

"I'm not acting. I seriously have no idea what your talking about. So could you please stop yelling? I think you already burst my eardrum," he said.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you want me to do? Take a hearing test? You'd have to pay of course," he said.

Suddenly an idea sparked in my head.

"Come to my place," I said.

"Are you getting lonely over there?" he said in a way someone would talk to a baby.

"Just come," I said,

"Can I at least have directions?" he asked.

"I think you already know where it is," I said.

"No. I really don't," he said.

"Well, let's just see if you can make it," I said, then hung up.

Now for another phone call.

She answered after the second ring.

"Yes?" she said.

"Serena? I'm bringing a…friend, over to your house. Do you mind getting the truth serum out?" I asked.

"Sure. Who is it?" she asked.

"You'll see when they get there. I'll be over in twenty minutes. Bye," I hung up.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later.

"What took you so long?" I asked opening the door.

"Well, seeing as I had no idea where you lived, I had to look in the phone book. I still don't understand why you wouldn't give me directions though," he said.

"Let's go," I said.

"What? Your already kicking me out?" he asked mockingly.

"Just follow me. It involves Clara," I said.

As soon as I said that, he started moving quickly out of the building, an urgency behind every step.

Clara's POV

When I got home, it was still dark outside and my parents were still in bed, so I didn't want to wake them up. I walked into my room as quietly as I could which turned out to be making no noise at all. But on my way I passed the kitchen and I saw my younger sister, Kate. She was eleven, and was getting a glass of milk.

"Hey," I said, startling her a bit, so she spilled a bit of her milk.

She picked up a cloth and wiped it off.

"You've been gone a long time," she said.

"I know. Were mom and dad worried?" I asked her.

"No. That's the strangest thing. They haven't been worried about you at all, I'm the only one who seems to be," she said.

Serena must have put a spell on them, and probably didn't bother with my sister.

"Oh, well. I've just been with Serena and Nevar. There's a huge test coming up that we've been studying for," I said. She look skeptical.

She went over to turn the light on. When she looked at me with her eyes wide. She looked like she was going to drop her glass, so I reached over and put it on the counter.

"Um, wow. Did this studying involve plastic surgery?" she asked.

I didn't look that different, did I?

"Oh, no. I, um, I'm just trying this new moisturizer. And makeup," I said. Moisturizer? Makeup? That's the best I could come up with?

"Really? Actually no, I don't want to hear it. I'm just going to bed," she said.

She couldn't stop staring at me as she was going back to her room. Is this the look I was going to get from now on? People staring at me? What if they were right to stare? Was I really gone? The real _me?_ I hoped not. Because if it was, I think my whole life just turned upside down.

**I almost didn't post a new chapter. I was serious when I said I wanted at least five reviews to continue. I only got four. But then I though, why make the ones who DID review not be able to read it? So this is for the four of u who did review. Enjoy :D by the way, next time I want at least FIVE reviews to continue. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
